Watching
by twi-chan
Summary: Stalking was just another word for 'love.' [EndranceHaseo] Yaoi.


_//disclaimer; _yo. I bring moar Endrance/Haseo! 8DDD y'know, whenever I write about these two, it's always smutty. D8 it's like the reverse of my Haseo/Silabus fics. xD soooooo, let's get on with this routine. x3

I do NOT own .hack, Haseo, or Endrance. Kk? If I did, Haseo would probably get married like, 3 times in the game to three diffirent men. ... xDDD Haseo hearts Silabus, Endrance and Kuhn. Manwhore.

_//special note; _Endrance is a perv and Haseo is a whore. D8

-------

**W**_a_t_**c**__h_i**n**_g_

-------

Endrance was known to follow Haseo wherever he went, even if he wasn't invited by the boy himself. He couldn't help himself. And besides, if something happened to Haseo, he could always come to the rescue, right? So, he was now stalking and protecting his young lover. He stood there, within the shadows of the dome in Mac Anu, watching Haseo as he stood infront of the warp gate, and disappear. The man heard him mumble three words, so he decided to check in on him and see what he was doing. Standing infront of the gate & whispering the three words, his body meld with the blue orbs that took him away from the town and into the area.

_Hidden Forbidden Dead-Wood._

This was the place where he first met Haseo, and was saved by him in his time of misery & despair, when he thought his life held no more meaning; he had lost "her". And without "her", there was no need to even _exist._ He would spend his days here, in this very place, under the cold water and icy oak tree, contemplating what he could've done, what he could do to bring "her" back, even though in a distant thought, he knew there was no way of getting "her" to come back to him.

_History repeating itself._

Why would Haseo be here? Walking in the cavern toward the tree and lake, he stopped dead in his tracks when he could see Haseo.

The adept rouge was completely naked, standing as he was bathing himself in the water, spilling handfulls of the lake onto his chest, the water slowly running down his chest and further down him like a raindrop on a window. He didn't seem to notice the man watching him behind the rocky walls as he dove in the lake, the water washing away at the dirt that sunk in his skin from sweat from previous battles.

How Endrance wished to be the water right now, cleaning his lover while completely surrounding him and leaving his several marks all around him as he came back up. The sight of Haseo standing back up, water dripping off him, seeing his bare chest completely soaked and his nipples hardening from the coldness of the water, his entire _form _perfectly shaped and soaking wet, his abs tight and his hips and---

The man bit his bottom lip hard, the growing bulge in his pants apparent. He figured he should give Haseo some privacy and leave him be, but he _just_ _couldn't look away._ Especially when he could see his bare bottom like that, only made his bulge more uncomfortable. Endrance imagined how incredibily mind-blowing and erotic it would be if he just walked over to Haseo, disguarding his own clothes and grinding against him, their moans echoing with each other and just _taking _Haseo, loving him & then filling him with just how much he loved him.

That thought only is what drove him over the edge, as he quickly pushed his pants down and grasped his arousal, throbbing with need. Need to feel Haseo's against his, grinding against it, need to feel Haseo moving with it once it was inside him. He shuddered quietly, not wanting the object of his fantasy to hear. "H-Haseo..." He moaned lightly after rubbing his thumb along his swollen head.

Haseo contiuned to bathe, running a hand along his arm. He smirked. "I know you're there." This made Endrance open his eyes in surpise, to see his lover looking at him with that smirk. "H-Haseo?"

"You want me, don't you?" said the PKK, running a hand along his chest, brushing along his nub. The blue-haired man shuddered. "God, yes..." Haseo motioned his finger, signaling for his lover to come closer. "C'mere." Endrance did so, yanking his clothes off, exposing his erection to see. Once they were close enough, the young boy ran a finger along the older's chest, whispering to him in such a tone that drove Endrance wild. "Love me."

Endrance crushed his lips upon the boy's, roughly shoving his tongue in, while his lower body brushed against Haseo's, the boy's moan muffled by Endrance's tongue licking wildly against his. Haseo pulled away when he felt his lover's hand grasp his member, rubbing and squeezing it. "En!" This caused the blue-haired brainder to shudder, and fell to his knees, taking in Haseo's length in his mouth, sucking and licking as his fingers made their way to Haseo's behind, sliding in his entrance.

The boy yelled out in pleasure, grabbing onto Endrance's hair, begging him to suck him harder, his hips jerking out as he did so. When he figured he stretched enough, he pulled his lips away from Haseo's now throbbing need, sliding his fingers out and turning him around. Quickly gathering his thoughts, he decided to tease the boy alittle, by grinding the tip of his erection against the boy's entrance alittle, as he leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"I want you to beg. Beg for me, Haseo..." The adept rouge shuddered at this, as he did, his voice heavy with desire and need. "Please, Endrance... Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Endrance grit his teeth, and roughly shoved his shaft into Haseo, both boys moaning out. Haseo started to move with his thrusts, pushing back into him each time. "En...! H-h... Harder! Please!" The man tightly held onto the boy's hips as he rammed himself harder into Haseo, both of them crying out in pleasure. "Haseo!" Haseo's movements grew faster when Endrance's did, and soon he felt something was hit deep inside him, as his eyes shut tight and bucked his hips. "Endrance! Ahh! Right there, don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Endrance's grip on his hips tightened, "G-god, Haseo... I love you!" he yelled out, as he repeatedly slammed into the boy, each time harder than the last, as they both cried out each others name as they both reached their limit, Endrance filling him with his essence while Haseo's spilt from him, hips bucking outward.

Endrance decided that maybe stalking the boy wasn't such a bad idea afterall.

_//fin._

xxxxxxx

_//A/N; _Mmm, sex. :D I originally intended it to be just Endrance having an mbate session and ending it with Haseo saying, "I know you're there", which would've been better but the inner pervert in me got out and did all the typing. I swurr. D8 Meep. I hope I was kinda in-character with Endrance, especially with the Mia part. x3 Ner, I've REALLY gotta try writing a fluff fic with these two, and smut with Haseo/Silabus. x.x Review please! Here, have a review cookie. -hearts-

_//twi-chan._


End file.
